It's a Wonderful Life
by shortie990
Summary: Just a little Holiday JaSam Fic. Based on the film, It's a Wonderful Life. Goes along with the current Franco storyline.
1. Part:1

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

Do not own It's a Wonderful Life...just kinda borrowing the idea.

So, I got this idea in my head from watching the movie It's a Wonderful Life and with what's going on with the current storyline with Jason and his anger. I hope you all enjoy my little twist on this classic film. I meant for this to be up before Christmas but I hope you don't mind that it's a couple of days late!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><strong>It's a Wonderful Life<strong>_

The room was silent for a brief second as his eyes continued to pour over the screen that had now gone blank. The video had ended. The only noise that could be heard was a faint humming noise coming from the fan of the laptop that Jason was sitting in front of.

His eyes were ice cold as he sat there frozen in his seat. His hand slowly closing into a fist as a hot fit of rage was bubbling within.

Then all the sudden, like a ticking time bomb, he snapped. Screaming out with rage, he threw the laptop against the wall. Cracking the screen of it. He had just watched the last message that Franco had sent him. Or really had sent Sam but she had hidden the DVD from him, until he had found it buried deep in the back of her lingerie draw. He had been putting away laundry when he had discovered the DVD case marked with Franco's newest graffiti tag. He figured that this had been left in the trash can, that Sam had told him had Franco's marking on it but had been empty. He knew that Franco had left a clue. He knew that Sam had left something out of her story when she had told him about going with Michael to follow Franco's clue. She had been hiding something from him for a reason. He now knew why. She had wanted to prevent him from acting out and adding to his already burning rage.

Just like he had just done.

His mind fogged as he replayed the video in his mind. Franco's sick words filling his thoughts. "_A still life in cement. The broad strokes of hurt with carefully shaded tones of torture...Come on give us a smile! I can't be positive, but I'm guessing congratulations are in order by now. I'm just honoured to be allowed to be a part of the team. Now I know one child can not replace another but I believe we have achieved the ultimate conceptual art...We're going to be a Daddy! " _

His mind quickly flashed to an image of Jake before being replaced with the image of Franco catching Sam falling from the shower and carrying her into the bedroom. He was lost in thoughts for another moment as that night came flooding back to him.

Swearing angrily under his breath, he suddenly stood up causing the chair he had been seating on to immediately lean back and fall to the floor. Ignoring the loud crashing noise, Jason walked out of the office.

He had discovered the DVD that morning and had left the Penthouse so he could watch it. He knew that Sam had not wanted him to see it. And he had not wanted to cause any more trouble between them than what was already there. Also it was Christmas Eve and Sam was planning on having friends over to celebrate. Over the past couple of days, her spirits had uplifted with the upcoming holiday. It was the happiest he had seen her, since the wedding. So instead he had left the Penthouse and come done to the abandon P.I. office. Sam had not gone back to work since returning from the honeymoon and Spinelli had not yet recovered his computer skills. So the office now remained unused for the time being.

* * *

><p>The Penthouse was filled with holiday spirit as Jason opened the front door and entered into his home. Christmas music was blaring from the stereo. The whole penthouse smelled like bake goods. Every inch of the place was covered in garland and tinsel. Candles covered the mantel of the fireplace.<p>

"Stone Cold," spoke Spinelli has he turned around from the small tree which was set up in the middle of the coffee table and looked over at Jason, "you're home!" Spinelli smiled a broad smile at the mobster who just stared back blankly at him. Jason had been against this whole Christmas party from the beginning but Sam has been determined to have it. She wanted their first Christmas has a married couple to be a joyful one. And she wanted to make up for Thanksgiving to the Quartermaines. Christmas would be different, she had convinced herself. It was going to be perfect.

Jason however, was in no mood to celebrate, especially with just after hearing Franco's left message. There was no way he would be able to get through an entire evening with his family, pretending everything was fine. When it wasn't. But he knew he would have to try. For Sam's sake he would. He would put all his anger and rage aside for one night. But he knew it wouldn't be that easy. Even now, just standing there, he wished he were somewhere else.

Just then Sam entered the room, she was all dressed up and had an apron wrapped around her waist "you're home," stated Sam as met Jason's eye.

Jason just nodded his head in reply. He was too busy studying her face and thinking again about what Franco left message had been about. It was the last thought he wanted to think about, but he couldn't control it from coming back. Just the idea of it made his blood boil. That Sam could be pregnant with Franco's child. He had thought about the idea earlier but had quickly brushed it away. Not allowing himself to draw that conclusion. At the beginning, he had not even been sure if Franco had even done anything to Sam. But now he knew that Franco had indeed raped her. Every day he was more and more determined to hunt down the artist and kill him.

And now that the seed had been planted, it was all that Jason could think about as he looked on at his wife, wondering if it was possible that she was carrying the sicko's child. If she was pregnant, they would have to do a DNA test, he thought to himself. Even if there was a possibility that Franco was the father, there was a stronger possibility that he was the father. Him and Sam had not been trying to conceive on the honeymoon but they had not been to protective of not trying either. After about a moment had pasted, he realized that both Sam and Spinelli were looking at him. They had asked him what he thought of the place.

"How do you like it?" asked Spinelli as he placed the star on top of the small tree and stepped back to admire his work.

"It looks great Spinelli," complimented Sam as she smiled at her partner in crime before resting her eyes on Jason, who still remained standing at the door. Her eyes looked on at him with concern. She knew something was bothering. Something new had come up, she knew it. The orbs of his eyes were filled with a darkness which had not been there when he had left the house that morning. "Are you okay?" she asked in a hushed voice, "what happened?"

"You look beautiful," he replied, ignoring her question. "Have you been baking?" he asked, gesturing to her apron. They both knew that Sam wasn't the best of cooks.

Sam couldn't help but smile a little at this. "No, I haven't. That smell is just a candle I lit called Sugar Cookie. But Spinelli has been. I just have been standing by observing," she replied running a hand through her hair. The smile faded from her face as she took in the vacated look on Jason's face. He had zoned out again.

"What's the matter, Jason?" she asked taking a closer step towards him.

He quickly came back to reality at this and snapped coldly at Sam, "Nothings the matter!"

Sam's mouth opened slightly at this. She looked like Jason had just slapped her. Tears immediately filled her eyes but she quickly recovered and blinked them away. She knew that Jason had a lot on his mind at the moment, with Franco and everything. She knew she shouldn't have asked what the matter was when she already knew the answer.

Jason quickly regretted snapping at her, as he saw the hurt look flash across Sam's face. He immediately reached out towards Sam and pulled her towards him. "I'm sorry," he whispered as he leaned down and kissed her gently on the forehead.

"It's okay," she replied as her brown eyes looked up into his icy blue ones. "Is it snowing?" she asked as they pulled apart and she changed the subject. She didn't want the day to be filled with Franco or thinking about him in anyway.

Jason reached up and touched the top of his head, which was now wet with snow. "I guess so," he replied. He had not realized it had been snowing but again his mind had been so preoccupied on the way home, he had not noticed the weather outside.

"Why don't you go upstairs and get dressed, the families are going to be here soon," suggested Sam as she placed a hand on Jason's forearm and pushed him slightly in the direction of the stairs.

He then suddenly pulled away from Sam, "FAMILIES, I don't want the families over here!" His voice rang loud and clear over the music, making Spinelli look up from laying out the table and over at his friend.

"Jason!" she cried in shock. Her eyes quickly glanced over at Spinelli, who quickly looked away, pretending that he had not over heard Jason's outburst.

Jason did not apologize this time. His body was so filled with rage at this point; he did not care about anything. He didn't want anyone over at the Penthouse. He just wanted to the spend the evening alone with Sam.

"Come on into the kitchen with me," she whispered taking his hand and guiding him. She continued to look up at him with worry in her eyes.

"Here," spoke Sam as she placed a cold bottle of beer in front of Jason, who was now seated at the kitchen table. His blue eyes shifted slightly towards the drink but he did not show any interest in drinking it.

"You need to calm down Jason," she continued on as she turned to look on at the kitchen counter, which was filled with different food platters. She was making sure that she had everything she needed to feed everyone. She had not done any cooking. Most of the main course had come from the Metro Court and Spinelli had it in the oven, keeping it warm until it was time to eat, "I understand your upset and want to deal with Franco. But there's nothing you can do. Franco will show his face when he wants too. You know that! You know Franco likes to mess with your head Jason. And you are allowing him to do so!" She whispered this in harsh tones, not wanting Spinelli to over hear them.

"It's not that simple," he argued back, his voice slightly on edge.

"I know that Jason but you a have to try! I just want...after everything I just want to have a normal Christmas Dinner!" cried Sam, holding back the tears. She was frustrated. She knew where Jason was coming from. She wanted more than anything for Franco to pay for what he did. But she also wouldn't let herself go crazy. She was trying her best to make everything seem normal. But she was finding harder and harder to do so, when Jason kept on slashing out at everything and everyone.

He then suddenly picked up the beer bottle that Sam had placed in front of him and threw it with all his might across the kitchen. Beer spilled all across the floor as it flew through the air and smashed against the wall.

There was a brief moment of silence as Jingle Bell Rock played in the background. Sam was literally shaking as she pressed her back up against the counter. She has seen Jason's fits of rage before. But nothing like this. And nothing that was really directed at her, like she felt this has just been. Tears filled her eyes as she stood there. She didn't even dare to look at Jason, whose hands were clenched in fists at the table. His eyes were as dark as coal as he stared out into the distance. He wasn't there.

_"...but I believe we have achieved the ultimate conceptual art...We're going to be a Daddy!" _

Suddenly than he pushed back his chair loudly and stood up. He then walked out of the kitchen.

Sam listened for the sound of the door opening and closing but instead heard the sound of Jason's motorcycle boots go up the stairs.

"Fair Samantha," whispered Spinelli as he appeared in the kitchen "is everything alright?"

Sam brushed away her tears and looked over at Spinelli. She gave him a small smile and nodded her head. "Everything is fine, Spinelli," she lied. She wasn't ready to tell anybody what had happened in Hawaii.

Spinelli didn't look convinced, but he didn't push it. "Would you like for me to clean up?" he asked gesturing to the smashed bottle. His brown eyes lingered on Sam's face. She looked lost and hurt. She wasn't really sure what she wanted.

She looked over at the mess on the floor and then back at Spinelli. She was biting her bottom lip. But even before she could answer Spinelli, there was a loud knock at the door. The first guest had just arrived.

Seeing that she needed a minute, Spinelli offered to go open the door.

Once Spinelli had left, Sam slowly began to clean up the broken glass. As she did so, she listened at Spinelli greeted Monica and Edward Quartermaine. She had been looking forward to having everyone over for Christmas but now at that moment she was regretting it.

* * *

><p>Upstairs, Jason pasted around the bedroom. He was kicking himself for how he had acted downstairs. He had never taken his rage out like that on Sam before. Except from that time when they had been broken up. But that was water under the bridge.<p>

He heard laughter and voices coming from downstairs. He figured that the guests had arrived. He wasn't really sure who was coming that night. But he assumed whoever it was, he didn't want to see. He just wanted to spend the night alone with his wife. He couldn't remember the last time that he had been alone with Sam. She was always pulling away from him. There was a distance between them that he didn't like.

Burying his face into his hands, he signed. He figured that he should get ready and make an appearance. He needed to make it up to Sam.

Five minutes later he was dressed and appeared at the top of the stairs. He had changed into a crisp powder blue button down shirt and a black suit. He walked slowly down the stairs, taking it all in. There was his mother and grandfather there. Sam's mom and sisters were there too. Along with Robin and her family. Maxie and Matt were there. Also Michael, Abby, Carly, Shawn, Josslyne and Morgan were amongst the guests.

No one seemed to notice he was there at first as he stood at the bottom of the stairs. His eyes searched around the crowded Penthouse, looking for the one person he only really cared about at the moment. He then spotted her coming out of the kitchen. The apron she had been wearing earlier was gone, letting him get a better look at the black velvet bodycon long sleeve dress she was wearing. Her hair was pulled back in a low messy ponytail. Her makeup was simple, with winged eyeliner and a red lip.

She looked up and saw him staring at her. But before he could make his way towards her, she was pulled away by her sisters, who she hadn't really seen since the wedding. Jason stood there watching as Sam hugged Molly and Kristina, smiling slightly at something that one of them had said. As he watched the reunion, he did not notice Monica approach him.

"Hello, Jason," spoke the doctor as she placed her hand gently on his arm.

Jason than shifted his attention towards Monica. He didn't really say anything to her in greeting. He just nodded his head, acknowledging her presence.

"I was thinking that I wouldn't be seeing you this holiday season but when Sam came over to the house the other day, inviting us. I was a little taken back. I didn't think Christmas was your cup of tea. But Sam loves Christmas doesn't she?" stated Monica as she took a sip from her wine glass and looked around the room.

"She does," agreed Jason, letting his attention fall on Sam again, who was now helping out Spinelli set up the table. Christmas was always a special time for Sam. She loved the holiday. He never really understood why. It always seemed so commercial and filled with a whole lot of crap, he didn't want to deal with. But too Sam it was something different. She loved everything about it, the tree, the colours, the decorating, and the presents. If she could have it been Christmas all year around, she would.

He stayed talking to his mother for a few minutes longer, before getting dragged into another conversation, this time with his grandfather. He wasn't really making conversation, just nodding and adding a few words now and then. His attention remaining on Sam. He made sure to keep her in the corner of his eye.

After talking with everyone it seemed, he finally was able to get a word in with Sam. By the time he reached her, he was a bit on edge. He was still mad at himself for bursting out at her. And now he was frustrated that it had taken him so long to speak to his wife. It had been nice seeing Morgan and Kristina but everybody it seemed on kept on giving him their concerns on his health, especially Carly and Robin who had been watching him with caution that he would suddenly explode with rage. He knew they thought that his temper was due to a side effect from the surgery. But he knew it was from Franco. He blamed himself for what had happened. And was tired with these games that Franco kept on playing with him. He had never felt more outraged with someone than he did now.

"I thought you were going to leave," she spoke quietly to him. They stood in the far corner, by the window. Jason was helping Sam lay out place cards on the dining room table.

"I know how important this night is for you," he replied trying to meet her eye, which she was avoiding.

And that was all really they could say to one another as they were interrupted by Spinelli brining in the turkey and announcing that dinner was ready to be served. This didn't help but add to his frustration. He then without thinking slammed his fist down onto the table, rattling the dinner ware.

Sam threw him a caution look at this. Immediately making him regret his action. He was trying his best but he couldn't keep his anger at bay.

Sam then, completely ignored Jason and turned her attention onto her guests, whom had just begun to gather around the table and take their seats. Sam, he noticed had seated him at the other end of the table, away from her.

* * *

><p>Dinner went off without any problems. Jason had managed to get through the meal without having any burst of rage. He had been able to keep his mind off Franco. However, Sam had kept on shooting concerned looks in his direction. She didn't want him to repeat another incident like he did at thanksgiving.<p>

It wasn't until desert was that things went wrong.

Josslyne had begun to fuss in her highchair. "Out, Out!" she whined as she kicked her legs and tried to push herself up.

"Joss, you have to stay seated," explained Carly gently to her daughter. She then reached out and placed a cookie down in front of her on the tray.

The toddler, just looked at the cookie before crying, "Out, Out!" again.

Carly just signed at this. "Joss, you can't get out," she tried to explain to the little girl again. "Do you want your bottle?" she asked the tot, holding out her sippy cup filled with milk.

"Here, let me take her," offered Sam. She had always felt a special connection to the little girl. Especially since that time in Hawaii when she had been able to get the tot to go to sleep.

Carly looked over at Sam, "are you sure?" she asked. She had been trying to be nicer towards Sam since the wedding. She knew what Sam meant to Jason and felt like as his friend, she should try to make effort with her. And she also knew her daughter adored Sam.

"Yeah," replied Sam as she stood up from her seat, lifted Josslyne out of the highchair. She was seated at the edge of the table, between Sam and Carly.

"Hi Sweetie," whispered Sam to the tot as she placed her on her lap and began to bounce her slightly. AS she did so, Josslyne drank from her sippy cup.

"Your good with her," commented Carly. It wasn't the first time that Carly had told Sam this. Sam always seemed to have such a natural touch with her daughter. "Isn't she?" she asked, looking across the table towards Jason.

Jason agreed hundred percent with this. Sam didn't see it really herself, but he knew that she would be a good mother. She had a natural touch with children, especially with his god- daughter . His blue eyes looked across the table, to where Sam sat with Josslyne. Seeing her with Josslyne, made his immediately think back to Franco's message. And the possibility that Sam could be pregnant...with his child.

Anger, returned suddenly again at the thought of Sam carrying Franco's baby and not his. He then violently slammed his fist down on to the table, making the entire table shake. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned their attention on him, including Sam. This was the first time that she had really met his eye during the entire dinner. His eyes were as black as coal.

His thoughts were not there with everyone else. He was again thinking about how he had been forced to watch as the psycho had laid his hands on her. Seeing her naked wet body. His hand gently caressing her sides...

Then something inside of him snapped. Picking up the empty desert plate that sat in front of his, he threw it across the living room. The plate hit the front door and smashed immediately into pieces. Time seemed than to stand still has everyone sat frozen in their seats, in shock.

Both, Josslyne and Emma had begun to cry. As Patrick tried to calm down his daughter, Josslyne continued to wail on. Sam tried to quiet the tot but most of her attention was on Jason.

"Jason," whispered Monica to her son, gently reaching out and placing a hand on his. She could tell that something was wrong with her son. Immediately though as her hand touched his, he pulled his hand back and snapped back slightly to reality. His eyes looked over at Sam. There was a mix of fear, concern and worry in her eyes as she looked into his. He hated seeing that this look was because of him. He knew his temper was becoming out of hand. He knew that soon, Sam would be afraid of him too like she was of Franco. He could tell that she was holding back from crying.

And then without saying anything, he stood up and walked out of the penthouse. He was anger at himself for letting his temper get the better of him in front of everyone he knows and loves. He was anger at himself for letting yet again Franco affect him. He was made at himself for what had happened to Sam. He had promised himself and Sam that he would protect her and he had failed.

His skin felt like it was on fire as a million thoughts raced through his mind as he ran down the flights of stairs to the parking garage. He knew that he had to get away. He needed to get away from everyone. He needed to get away from this life. He almost felt like he should just beat Franco at his own game, by ending his life for himself. Without him, what game was there left for Franco to play.

* * *

><p>Okay, So this is part 1. The next part I should have up soon.<p>

I hoped you enjoyed and please review!

Thanks for reading!

Julie


	2. Part:2

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

Do not own It's a Wonderful Life...just kinda borrowing the idea.

So here it is, Part two!

Enjoy

* * *

><p>It had just begun to snow as Jason rode out into the night on his motorcycle. He wasn't really sure where he was going. He didn't have a plan but it didn't really matter. He just needed to get away and clear his head.<p>

He didn't drive for long, before he found himself bone cold. He had forgotten his leather jacket and was freezing and wet in only his suit jacket. Pulling up to the side of Jake's, Jason got off of his bike and proceeded into the empty bar. It was Christmas Eve and most of the residents of Port Charles were at home with their families. But a few of the regulars were there scattered amongst the tables. They had no place to go that night. Like Jason, they were lost.

As Jason took a seat at the bar, he was greeted cheerfully by Coleman, who was wiping down the bar.

Jason raised a hand in greeting to his old friend but didn't say anything. He just wanted to be served a drink and left alone.

"What will it be today?" asked Coleman, coming towards were Jason was seated.

"Whiskey," replied Jason.

"Coming up," replied the bartender. He could tell that the mobster wanted to be left alone. He didn't really see Jason come here anymore, since being a regular back in the day. Coleman was a pretty good people reader and he could tell that Jason was in the slums about something. Especially since he was also wearing a suit, something which he knew was a rare thing for Jason.

Jason didn't really remember what happened next after he was served his drink. He did not notice Coleman standing over him; asking where the wife was that night? He just remembered Coleman being there one minute and one he looked up, he wasn't there the next. Coleman had only lingered around for a moment or too longer after giving Jason his drink before leaving the man to be.

As he cradled the cold drink in his hand, he thought about Sam. He knew that he had hurt her that night. He hated himself for leaving like he had. He wishes he had better control on his temper. But he didn't. He felt like he had no control over anything anymore. He felt like his life was slipping away from him. There wasn't a minute that didn't seem to go by now that he wasn't thinking about Franco and finding him. He knew he was letting Franco get the better of him. But he couldn't help it. Franco had found his way into his core and he now didn't know how to get him out. And not only had Franco done something to him, he had done it to Sam too. Which he hated even more. He was now gripping the glass tightly in his hand, making his knuckles go white. His brows were fussed together and his face turned to stone. His anger again stirring within. However, he didn't lose it like he had before.

Instead, he had begun to shake. His shoulders leaning over as he pressed his forehead down on the edge of his glass. He was trembling with rage. He didn't realize it but tears were streaming down his cheeks. It was in that moment, he said a silent pray to himself. He wasn't much one for praying but he did believe.

"Oh God, Oh God..." he mumbled for a moment, trying to find his words, "dear Father in Heaven, I'm not a praying man. But if you're up there in Heaven and can hear me...please show me the way!"

Coleman watched Jason from a distance as he lifted his head back and drained the remainder of his glass. The bartender could say that he had never seen such a sadder sight than a strong man like Jason break down like a baby.

Not saying a word to him, the bartender walked up behind the bar and topped off Jason's empty drink.

Jason stayed at the bar for at least another hour, having three more drinks before finally deciding it was time for him to leave. He swayed slightly as he stood up from the stool but he wasn't fazed by it. Coleman had been in the bar scene long enough to know when a man had too much to drink. And he knew that Jason was a big guy and could handle his alcohol but he still didn't want to take the chance because he knew if Jason would be killed in a car accident after leaving his place, then he would have to deal with a certain feisty brunette.

Leaning over the bar, Coleman looked up into Jason's eyes, "You alright Jason to drive? Do you want me to call you a taxi?" he asked.

Jason just stared blankly at Coleman before ignoring him completely and making his way towards the exit. However, he was unable to reach his destination before being stopped by a drunk. The man had been drinking heavily since Jason had arrived. His breath was stale with alcohol as he breathed down Jason's neck. Jason wasn't really sure what the man was going on about but he didn't care. He had places to get too and didn't have time to deal with strangers.

Placing a hand firmly on the man's chest, Jason gave him gently but firm shove out of his pathway. However the drunk didn't like get dismissed like this so easily. Just has Jason reached the door to leave, the drunk reached out and grabbed a hold of Jason's arm.

Jason turned slightly at this to see who it was now pretending him from leaving. Just has he turned his head and appeared over his shoulder. He was greeted by the drunk's fist, who punched him firmly in the jaw.

Jason swore loudly at this, touching slightly his bleeding face before grabbing the drunk by the collar of his shirt and slamming him hard against the wall. Jason than left, leaving the drunk lying on the floor, trying to catch his breath.

He heard Coleman call after him but he ignored his old friend once again.

* * *

><p>Jason's head was spinning as he stepped out into the cold snowing night. He could feel a splitting headache coming on but he ignored it. It was snowing harder than it was before as he walked over to where he had left his bike parked. A moment later, he was driving off into the disserted streets of Port Charles.<p>

Jason wasn't paying too much attention to where he was going as his head continued to get worse. His head was pounding from not only the alcohol but also from the rage that still lingered. He hated that he couldn't think straight about anything. His mind was constantly filled with Franco. He couldn't find the artist anywhere. He knew that Franco had been in Port Charles but it now seemed like the artist was gone...for the time being that was. He knew that Franco never really left. That he was bound to make another appearance.

Just as he was speedy down a quiet street that faced onto the lake, the tires of the bike skidded across a patch of ice, making Jason lose control on the bike and slam into a tree on the side of the road. The impact of the crash cause Jason to fly through the air, landing in a pile of snow about six feet away from where his bike had hit the tree.

Jason's world then went black as he slipped into unconsciousness.

He wasn't sure how long he was out for as his eyes slowly began to flutter open and he lifted his head. He was covered in snow as he rose to his feet. He glanced at his crashed motorcycle which was still running as he began to stagger away. He didn't know where he was really. Looking around he knew he was close to Alexis's house. He looked from left to right, deciding where to go.

After a moment he then crossed the street, towards the lake. The water was still that night as he stepped down onto the rocky shoreline and stared out onto the dark lake. He had never constipated suicide before. But the thought didn't leave his mind now. He figured it would be easy for him to just walk down into the water and keep on going. How his problems would all go away. Franco wouldn't be his issue anymore. He wouldn't have to deal with the artist's crazy messages. He could just leave it all behind him. It could be all over in a second, if he chose too.

But just because he was to end his own life, didn't necessarily mean that it would be the end of Franco. It would just give Franco even more leverage to go after Jason's love ones.

And what about Sam, he thought. He couldn't bare to leave her unprotected in the grasps of Franco's hands. He loved her too much to let her go. But wasn't that what love was all about? Wasn't there some sort of saying, he thought to himself. Something about if you truly loved someone, you would let them go?

As these thoughts circled through his head, he heard a distance cry for help.

It had just began to snow heavily again as his attention turned towards the cries. Someone was in the lake. He tried to locate the person but it was hard to see through the snow falling.

It took him a moment to finally see where the cries were coming from. He then began to run across the shoreline, before driving into the icy cold water of the lake.

The person, a male it appeared to be was frantically waving their arms in the air, trying to keep above the water as they continue to yell for help. It was all a blur of movement as Jason swam against the cold current towards the man in need. Time once again seemed to slow as he reached the man and pulled him to safety.

And it was just like a guardian angel was watching out for Jason as he and the man rested against the rocky shoreline, out of harms away of the icy water a vehicle pulled up to the side of the road, where Jason's motorcycle had crashed.

* * *

><p>Jason then must have passed out from the coldness because the next thing he knew he was lying on a couch in an unfamiliar room. He frown a little as he stared up at the ceiling. Lifting his head up, his a pain immediately shot through his entire body.<p>

"Careful," spoke a voice from the corner of the room.

Jason's eyes shifted and focused on the figure who sat in the corner of the room. The room was small and brightly lit. There was fire roaming in front of where he lay. The figure was of a man. He was not much older than Jason, with dark blonde hair and brown eyes. The man was sipping a cup of tea. This wasn't the same who Jason had rescued from the lake. This man was the person who had been driving the vehicle that had pulled up to the side of the road. The man name was Jasper and he lived over by the light house. He had been driving home when he had saw Jason dive into the lake. He had brought Jason and the man he had rescued back to the light house, to get warmed up.

Jason nodded his head in reply as he slowly braced himself into a sitting position on the couch. "Where are we?" he asked to the man seated in the chair, who then went on to explain everything.

Jason nodded his head in reply before turning his attention to another figure in the room. They had just come in from what looked like to be the bathroom. This man was just over 60 with fading silver hair. This man, Jason recognized as the man he had saved in the lake.

"You're Awake!" observed the old man cheerfully as he came into the room and smiled broadly at Jason.

Jason's couldn't help but frown a little at this, for a man who had seemed to be trying to kill himself, seemed offer chipper.

"The name's Clarence by the way!" spoke the old man has he now stood in front of Jason, holding out his hand.

Jason just stared at the man's hand for a second before taking it into his own and giving it a shake.

"No need to introduce yourself though, I know all about you, Jason," added Clarence, winking at Jason before turning his attention towards the fire place. Clarence was dressed in some sort of strange dressing gown. The rest of his clothes were lay out and drying in front of the fire.

It was then that Jason noticed too that he was dressed in a pair of blue sweat pants and a long sleeve t-shirt. His suit, along with Clarence's cloths were being dried in front of the fire place.

Both Jason and Jasper were looking at Clarence oddly as he continued to chatter on about his dressing gown. "I didn't have time to get any fancy underwear," he claimed, "My wife gave me this on my last birthday! I passed away in it!" The old man than chuckled softly to himself at this statement.

Jason continued to look at Clarence oddly at this last statement. He figured the water must of got to his head. It took Jasper a moment or two to register what Clarence had just said.

"Looks like Tom Sawyer is almost dried out!" claimed Clarence as he reached down and picked up a ragged old paperback book.

Jasper didn't know what he had gotten himself into by picking up these too man but as he listened to Clarence talk some more, he was hoping that they would leave soon. Clarence was making him more and more uncomfortable.

"How did you fall into the water?" asked Jasper.

"Oh I didn't fall in," claimed Clarence as he began to put his watch on, "I jumped in to save Jason," he pointed to Jason.

"What?" asked Jason in confusion, "You jumped in to save me?"

"Well I did, didn't I?" replied Clarence. "I saved you from committing suicide."

"Oh suicide. That's a sad thing to do," added Jasper, shaking his head from side to side in disappointment.

"It's against the law where I come from," spoke Clarence to no one.

"And where's that?" asked Jasper.

"Heaven," explained Clarence, meeting Jasper's eye and smiling at the man.

A Puzzled look than came across the man's face as he looked at Clarence, who was still smiling. Jasper and Jason than met each other eye and exchanged looks. Neither pushed the heaven topic any further. Figuring that Clarence was just not right in the head.

"I had to act quickly," continued to explain Clarence, "That's why I jumped in. I knew that if I were drowning that you would jump in and save me. That's how I saved you!" Clarence was now looking at Jason, an amusing look playing on his face.

However, Jason wasn't amused one bit. Clarence was starting to get on his nerves. He had enough craziness to deal with at the moment in his life. He didn't need this old man's craziness too. He needed to get out of this place soon and back onto the road. He was more determined than ever now to find where Franco was.

"Your lips bleeding Jason," commented Clarence at Jason before he turning his back and began to warm his hands in front of the fire.

Jason touched his lip gently as it was swollen to the touch. "Yeah, that's my answer to a pray," mumbled Jason.

"Oh no, you got it all wrong Jason," spoke Clarence, turning around and looking at him. "I'm the answer to your pray. That is why I was sent down from heaven. "

"How do you know my name?" demanded Jason. He was tired of this game that Clarence was playing with him. It was too familiar to something that Franco would do, he thought.

"Oh I know all about you. I watched you grow up since you were a little boy," replied Clarence towards Jason.

Jason didn't know how to reply to this. He didn't know himself as a little boy, so he wasn't sure if Clarence was a family friend of some sorts or not. Getting fed up with this old man, Jason suddenly snapped. "DID FRANCO SEND YOU?" He cried suddenly rising to his feet.

Clarence didn't seem fazed by this. He just merely chuckled at Jason's question. "No, No don't be silly."

"Then who are you then?" asked Jason coldly, taking a seat once again on the couch.

"I'm Clarence Press AS2," answered the old man.

Jason didn't recognize the name, "AS2?" he asked.

"Angels Second Class!" spoke Clarence.

Jasper this moment had had enough. "You two need to leave soon," he spoke as he stood up from his seat and left the room, mumble something under his breath. Things were just getting a little to strange for his taste now.

"Don't you see Jason, I'm your guardian angel," went on to explain Clarence to Jason, ignoring Jasper sudden departure.

"Oh brother," thought Jason to himself. He must have had more to drink then he thought he had as he rubbed his forehead. The night was starting to get to him, he figured.

"I was sent down to save you. Silly of thinking of killing yourself just over since silly Franco fellow," Clarence was seated beside Jason.

Jason attention was alert at this moment at the mention of Franco. How could this man he had never meet before no anything about Franco and how he was troubling him? "How do you know about Franco?"

"See that's what I told you. I'm your guardian angel. I know everything about you. That Franco is a sicko for what he did to Sam but you shouldn't let that stop you from living your life. Ending it, wouldn't help matters," went on to explain Clarence, looking at Jason with all seriousness.

Jason just stared at Clarence, trying to figure everything out. Either Franco had sent Clarence or he must have injured his head pretty badly in the crash, he thought. No one knew about what had happened to Sam other than himself and Sam. They had not told anyone else.

"Figures, you look like the type of Angel I would get," thought Jason out loud. "Aren't angels supposed to have wings?"

"Well I still have to earn my wings," replied Clarence sadly. "That's why I am a Angel Second Class. And by hopefully you can help me earn them."

"How?"

"By letting me help you!"

Jason couldn't help but laugh a little at this. "The only way you can help me is if you know where Franco is," he replied as he rose to his feet and began to pase around the small lighthouse room.

Clarence just merely laughed at this. "Oh no, I don't know where Franco is," he chuckled.

"Well, that's what I need help with," shrugged Jason, "If you don't know where he is, I don't know how much help you will be to me then."

"Oh don't go talking like that now," spoke Clarence, watching as Jason walked back and forth before him. "Franco is the least of your problems at the moment."

"FRANCO IS MY PROBLEM!" snapped Jason, turning with rage towards Clarence. He was tired of this nonsense banter with this old man. He didn't know why he was still here. He needed to leave soon. This old man didn't know anything about him or his problems.

The room was silent except for the crackling of the fire.

"I'm just better off dead than alive, he added in a soft voice. He was speaking more to himself now then to anyone else. He was referring to how things had gotten worse than better since the honeymoon. He hated how Sam would look at him now. She feared him. He hated that. He was lost in his own thoughts again as he thought about how Franco would just go away from everyone lives if he were to end his own, ending the game between them forever.

"Oh don't say that," spoke Clarence, "I won't get my wings with that attitude. You just don't get what you have done, if it hadn't been for you..."

Jason cut him off suddenly; he didn't want to hear what Clarence had to say anymore. "Yeah, if it wasn't for me than everyone would be better off," he spoke. Jason never really talked like this before but it had been on his mind lately. How life would be so much easier for people, if he wasn't there. "If it wasn't for me, than Sam wouldn't have had to go through what she did. If it wasn't for me, than everyone would have a better life, my friends, my family, Sam."

"You know what, I'm a lost cause, why don't you just go and help someone else," added Jason looking at Clarence and pointing to the door. He just wanted to be left alone now in his own misery.

"You don't understand," spoke Clarence standing up and putting a hand on Jason's arm, "I have my job..."

"OH SHUT UP!" cried Jason with rage and annoys at the angel. He then shook the man off of his arm and turned his attention on the fire. His eyes watching the flames of the fire dance against the backdrop of the fire place. He slammed his hand against the mantel piece. His body was trembling with rage and anger. He felt like he had no control. He was at his last resource now.

"Oh dear, this is going to be harder then I realized," mumbled Clarence as he brought a hand to his forehead, trying to think.

After a moment, Clarence looked up again at Jason, who still had his back turned to him, looking into the fire. "So you still think that killing yourself will make everyone feel happier?" he asked.

Jason slowly turned around at this and looked into the man's eyes before responding. "I don't know," he spoke thinking about all the people he has disappointed from the Quartermaines for not being the golden boy that they wish he was, to Michael who he had lead into a life of crime and pain, to Sam who he had disappointed the most by not protecting her like he had promised. "If I had never been born..."

"What?" asked Clarence towards Jason.

"I SAID I WISH I HAD NEVER BEEN BORN!" cried Jason with frustration at the old man.

"Oh no, you mustn't say things like that. Oh no..." Clarence voice trailed off for a second as a light bulb went off in his head. "Wait, there's an idea!" he thought. He was now looking up at the ceiling.

Jason just continued to stare at this man coldly, wondering who on earth he was talking too and about what.

"What do you think?" asked Clarence to the ceiling, "Ya that will do it...alright!"

Clarence than looked over at Jason and smiled a broad smile at him. He had a plan up his sleeve for Jason. The angel then clasped his hands behind his back and walked up to Jason.

"You got your wish!"

Jason looked at the angel, puzzled.

"You have never been born!" explained Clarence, raising his hand above his head. Just then the wind outside picked up and blew hard against the lighthouse, causing the windows to rattle. A cold chill than ran down Jason's spine suddenly, even know the fire was still burning behind him. He suddenly felt cold.

"What did you say?" asked Jason, towards the angel.

"You have never been born Jason," repeated Clarence towards Jason. "You don't have a care in the world. You don't exist! You don't have any obligations, no worries, no Franco to worry about!"

Jason had stopped listening to Clarence at this point. He was too busy worrying about what had just happened. He suddenly felt different. He didn't know how but he didn't feel like himself. He was touching his face, pinching his cheeks, trying to get feeling back into it. His whole body felt numb suddenly.

"Your lip has stopped bleeding," pointed out Clarence to him.

A suddenly realization came over Jason at this as he looked at Clarence while he ran his hand over his bottom lip which wasn't swollen anymore. His finger was dried as he pulled his hand away from his lip and looked down at it. There was no blood like he expected there to be.

* * *

><p>Okay, I hoped you enjoyed! More will be coming soon! And thanks for reading.<p>

Please review!

Julie


	3. Part:3

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

Do not own the film, It's a Wonderful Life...just kinda borrowing the idea.

So I know it been a while since I last updated! But things have been crazy busy for me over the last months and also got to admit, kinda forgot about this story until now...oops!:P

Anyways, I hope you like where I take this story.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"What's happening here?" asked Jason, suddenly standing up and looking out the window. "It's stopped snowing." He didn't know if he just hadn't noticed it before or that all the sudden the snow had stopped. It was as clear as ever as he looked out onto the night. The wind had stopped and the sky was a dark blue, stretched on for miles. It was like there had never been a snow storm, just moments ago.<p>

He continued to stare out of the window for a second longer before turning and looking a Clarence, who was looking back at him, smiling.

"Man I need a drink," he mumbled to himself, rubbing his forehead. He then reached over to touch his black dress pants, expecting them to be wet. However, they were bone dry. He stood there puzzled by this for a second, wondering how long had he really been out for.

Clarence watched the mobster, "Well of course their dry!" he explained to him cheerfully, reaching out for his own cloths.

Jason looked up darkly at the angel, who had than began to get dress. "I'm going crazy," mumbled Jason to himself as he slowly pulled his pants off the drying rack and began to get dress. He figured the sooner he got out of here and back to his own life, the better off he would be.

The lighthouse had not been that far from where Jason had left his bike, or so he had thought. As him and Clarence walked down the snow cover road, trying to block off the coldness coming off the lake, Jason was once again lost in his own thoughts as he walked ahead to where he remember crashing his bike. However, when he reached the spot, his bike appeared not to be there. Swearing under his breath, he looked from left to right. He had been sure this had been the spot. It had been on the other side of the lake, where the tree was. The tree was still there, just not his bike.

Clarence slowly came up behind Jason. "What's the matter?" he asked towards him.

"This is where I had crashed my bike," explained Jason, not looking at the angel but continuing to scan the landscape around him for his bike.

"You have no bike," replied Clarence at Jason.

"Well...I did have a bike!" replied Jason, angrily. "I crashed it right here," he explained pointing to the tree. There was no evidence of there being a crash there anyways. There were no tire marks on the snow. It was like the crash had never happened. The snow surrounding the trunk of the tree was unmarked, except for the fresh footprints of Jason's boots.

"I must be losing it," figured Jason as he started out across the road, to the lake. This night was getting more and more stranger. He just wanted to get back home to Sam and make everything right with her. Shrugging his shoulders and wrapping his arms around his torso, he wished he had his leather jacket. It might have stopped snowing, but it was still cold out. Shooting a side glance at Clarence, he began to walk in the direction, or the direction he assumed would take him back into Port Charles.

What he failed to take notice was that he wasn't entering Port Charles but Port Chuck.

Retaking his route by foot, it took them longer to reach Jake's then Jason had thought it would. Both men were covered in white flecks of snow as they stepped into the noisy atmosphere of the bar. However since Jason had last been there, it had seemed to have changed dramatically. The bar was darkly lit, except for the harsh bright neon lit sign flashing in the window. It read _The Floating Rib_. Jason couldn't help but frown at this. He couldn't remember being here before. He had been positive that this was Jake's.

The bar wasn't much busier than it had been when he had last had been there. Both he and Clarence took a seat at the bar. They only had to wait a moment before being greeted by Coleman.

"Hi, there Fellows," spoke the bartender. "First time being in the Port?" He asked as he placed two clean glasses down in front of each of them.

The bartender's question had caused a frown to once again appear on the mobster's face. He didn't understand why Coleman was asking such questions. He assumed that he was directing the question at Clarence.

"yep, yep First time," replied Clarence cheerfully wiggling slightly on his stool.

"Well welcome boys, there is plenty to see and enjoy in our small town here. If you're just driving through, I suggest you stop by the Cinder club for some adult entertainment, if you know what I mean," winked Coleman, a smuggest smile appearing on his face, "Or if Lady's aren't your thing. There is always the Haunted Star, a small but great local gambling joint here in the Port."

"COLEMAN, Sweetie," came a familiar voice from behind Jason. He turned his head in response just as one of his best friends came up beside him at the bar; waving an empty glass in Coleman's face, "Fill me up!"

"Aw, speak of the devil herself," replied Coleman, giving the blonde a smile before taking her empty glass and refilling it. "This, boys is the very owner of the Haunted star, Carly. I was just telling these newcomers of our fine city where all the best places to go for some entertainment," explained the bartender as he handed over Carly her drink.

Jason looked from Coleman, to Carly and back. He didn't understand what the hell was going on. He didn't get why Coleman was treating him like a tourist of sorts. And what the hell Carly was doing here? Shouldn't she be at the party? He thought to himself as he took in the sight of his friend. She was dressed in a tight shimmering black tank top and low rise jeans. Her hair was it normal shoulder length except it appeared to be more blonde to him. She also seemed a few pounds lighter, than he remembered her being. She looked a lot like she used to look, when he had first met her.

"Really?" commented Carly as she took her drink from Coleman and turned her attention on to Jason and Clarence. "If you have time, you should most defiantly stop by the Star," explained the blonde. Her blue eyes looked from Clarence and Jason but stayed on Jason's. She then gave him a wide smile. She liked what she saw, as she took a sip from her glass; a lustful look appearing on her face.

A deep look of confusion spread across his face at this. He didn't understand why Carly was looking at him like that, like she wanted to jump him. "Aren't you suppose to be at the penthouse?" he asked her, ignoring her lingering looks.

"Penthouse?" asked Carly, a puzzled look playing on her face. She had no idea what he was talking about.

"Yes the penthouse, my penthouse," continued on explaining Jason, getting more frustrated by the second.

"You have a penthouse!?" asked Carly, her face brightening as she leaned slightly into him. She liked a man with money.

"Yes, Carly. I have lived there for years," his brows were fussed together, he didn't understand what games Carly was playing at but he didn't like it, "You have been there load of times..."

It was Carly's time to be confused at this, "I'm sorry have we met before? Because I'm sure I would remembered meeting a stud muffin like you." Her face was just inches away from his own as she touched him gently on the elbow with her finger.

Jason raised an eyebrow as he leaned back slightly on his stool, putting some space in between him and Carly. He assumed that she must be drunk as he spelt the alcohol on her breath. But how much had she drunk to forget who he was? And call him stud muffin? And since when did she own the Haunted Star? These and a thousand other questions seemed to race through his mind as he looked on at his friend strangely, trying to put everything together.

"Oh, I see what you're getting at," whispered Carly suddenly as she looked over Clarence for a brief second before meeting Jason's eye, "you want to ditch the old man. Well I have to head back to the Star but can meet up with you later on tonight, Blue Eyes. And you can show me your _penthouse_ again," She then winked at him again as she blew him a kiss and straightened her back, looking over his head and smiling at Coleman, who was looking at her questionably.

A repulsed look came across his face at this suggestion. Sure he had slept with Carly once over a decade ago but that was long over with. He only saw Carly as a dear friend, nothing more. He would never be able to sleep with her again.

"See you later baby," spoke Carly towards him before she drained the remainder of her drink and placed her empty glass onto the bar surface," It was nice meeting you," she smiled, addressing Clarence, who smiled back at her.

"It was a pleasure meeting you too, Miss," spoke the Angel.

"Merry Christmas Coleman," she spoke addressing the bartender.

"Right back at you, baby," replied Coleman, a smug smile appearing on his face. He couldn't wait to get with her later on that night. They have been off and on for years now since meeting.

The three men then watched as the blonde walked out of the bar and into the cold snowing night.

"Shouldn't you call her a cab or something?" asked Jason, sounding concerned as he looked away from the door and up at the bartender, "She seemed to have had a lot to drink."

"Oh she will be fine," replied Coleman, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a set of keys. He had taken her keys the minute she walked through the door. He had been dealing with Carly since the first day she arrived in town. He knew her drinking ways. "Plus the Haunted Star is not too far of a walk from here," he added as he put the keys back into his pocket."So what can I get you guys to drink?"

"I'll have mulled wine, go heavy on the cinnamon please," spoke Clarence towards the bartender. This drink request earned him a puzzled look.

"Mulled wine?" he repeated like he had never heard the word before.

"Yes, you know hot spicy wine," explained Clarence, "it's the drink of the season."

Coleman continued just to stare at the old man. His eyes were dark with annoyance. He didn't like smart asses. "Look here old man; this is a bar, not some fancy golf club. We serve beer and hard liquor, nothing else," spoke the bartender, an edge in his voice.

"Well that's a shame," replied Clarence, "Because it is a lovely drink."

Ignoring this, Coleman then turned his attention to Jason. "You going to be a smart ass too?" he asked.

Jason who had been lost in his own thoughts over the whole Carly thing, did not hear what he had just been asked. Looking up from the surface of the bar, he turned his attention to the bartender, staring up at him blankly.

"You know what, I got to go check on my other customers. I will come back to you fellows when you have decided to stop pulling my ass," and with that Coleman walked away from them, moving further down the bar.

"People nowadays are rather strange," commented Clarence towards Jason on Coleman, "back in my day, we had some manners."

"Let's get out of here," mumbled Jason to the old man, standing up and moving towards the exit. He didn't understand what was going on. He had seen Coleman act strange before but never too him. He hadn't seen to remember that he had been here earlier. And since when did the bar only serve beer and hard liquor. Coleman wasn't a fancy drink kind of guy but Jason had never seen him turn down someone like that. He was usually open to making new drinks for people.

"Why didn't Carly know me?" he asked towards Clarence as they appeared back into the cold night. This night seemed to be getting stranger and stranger.

"Because you don't exist," explained Clarence towards Jason, "you were never born. So you never met her years ago at Jake' never became good friends. And without having many friends here in Port chuck, she spends most of her time drinking either here or at the haunted star.

"What about the kids?" asked Jason, assuming that she still had Michael, Morgan and Josslyne.

The angel just shook his head slowly from side to side at this. "She had no kids. You will see soon enough what has happened," answered the man at Jason.

Jason looked at the angel for a moment before shaking his head, choosing not to believe him. He must have heard him wrong. How could he have never been born? He was standing here wasn't he? He was breathing... "Come on, I need to find Sam," he mumble at the angel, motioning him to follow. Something must have happened at the party after he had left, he assumed, after seeing Carly here instead of with her kids at home. He hoped whatever it was, it was fixable. He didn't usually see Carly drinking her sorrows away unless something really bad had upset her.

Snow blew all around him but he ignored it as he continued to walk down the road in the direction of Harborview Towers. He wanted to get back to Sam. He wanted to hold her in his arms and nothing more. He just wanted to fall asleep with her and wake up to a new day. He was tired of this night.

* * *

><p>Okay, I enjoyed where with I took it so far. More to come!<p>

Thanks for reading and please review!

Julie


	4. Part:4

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

Do not own the film, It's a Wonderful Life...just kinda borrowing the idea.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Jason and Clarence walked for ten minutes before arriving at the building complex. He didn't know what to except by going up to the penthouse but he hoped that it would give him some answers. He hoped that the thing with Carly had been a fluke and that she really had drank too much. That he wasn't living in some strange universe where he wasn't alive in.<p>

"She isn't going to be up there," spoke Clarence to Jason as they stepped into the lobby. There was music playing softly from the radio behind the security desk, which appeared empty.

"Who isn't?" asked Jason as he treaded in front of the angel and made his way to the elevators.

"Sam," replied the old man, coming up and standing beside Jason as he pushed the button for the elevator. Jason gave him a sideways glance before turning his attention back onto the elevator. He didn't know who this man thought he was, but he wasn't going to let him affect him. He was even surprised that he was even still with him. Usually Jason would have lost him long ago. However, there was something about Clarence that he could help but like, in away the angel reminded him of Spinelli.

* * *

><p>Stepping off the elevator, Jason looked towards the left of him, Penthouse#2. It had been his home for years, ever since he had started working for Sonny. His heart was beating rapidly as he walked towards the familiar door. He didn't know why he was suddenly so nervous. He figured it had to do with seeing Sam after what had happened. But deep down, a part of him was nervous to find out that she wouldn't be there at all, that a stranger called it home.<p>

He searched his pockets for his keys but came up empty. He looked over at Clarence, who just shrugged his shoulders. "One doesn't need keys, when one doesn't exist, Jason,' explained the angel towards him.

Sighing at this, Jason clenched his hands into fists at his sides before raising his right arm and knocking loudly on the door. They stood there for about a moment before movement could be heard on the other side. "Coming," cried a familiar voice, before the door opened before them.

A wave of shock and surprise appeared on Jason's face as he looked upon the face he hadn't seen in a while. "Brenda!" he uttered in surprise at seeing his ex-wife.

"Hi," she greeted back, taking in the sight of Jason. Her brows were knitted together in confusion at who he was. "Can I help you?" she asked.

Jason did not say anything. He was still in shock at seeing her. The last thing he had heard was that she had moved back to Italy with her son. He didn't understand why she was here, especially at his stayed like this for a moment, staring at each other in silence. Jason was at a loss for words. "I'm sorry but do we know each other or something?" asked Brenda, clearly confused at this guy wearing a suit, drenched in snow.

"We did...we were...is Sonny here?" asked Jason, trying to find his wording. He knew he couldn't tell her that they had been married, because then she would really think he was crazy. He didn't know why he had asked for Sonny. He had spoken the first thing that popped into his head.

"Oh, you're here for Sonny," replied Brenda, it was finally making sense to her. She then flashed her model smile at him, "just one second!" she held up a finger to him as she turned her attention to someone in the room behind her.

A moment later, Sonny appeared. Jason's blue eyes locked with his friend's brown ones. "Can I help you?" he asked towards Jason, a hardness appearing in his eyes. Sonny didn't know who he was and didn't like how he was taking up his time.

Again, Jason stood there in silence; he didn't know where to go from here. Running a nervous hand through his hair, he looked down at his feet, trying to think quickly on what to do or say. He knew Sonny's temper and impatience. "I'm sorry, I think i have the wrong place," he began to speak, shoving his hands into his pockets. He gave Sonny an apologetic look before turning to leave. However, Sonny wouldn't let the stranger off that easily.

"No, wait," he spoke, reaching out and grasping Jason by the arm. Jason turned around at this and looked at his former boss. "You obliviously have come here for a reason. Who sent you?" asked Sonny in a firm tone. He wasn't just going to let Jason go so easily. He had clearly come for a reason and he wanted to know why. "Who sent you?" he repeated again, taking a step towards Jason.

Jason did not reply to this. He just stared at Sonny with a blank expression on his face; he hoped that this would be able to get him somewhere.

The two men stood face to face neither were backing down. Clarence stood by them, rocking back and forth on his feet, humming to himself. He could feel the tension between the two men but did nothing to intervene. He would not get his wings that way.

"Who's this guy?" asked sonny towards Jason, finally noticing the angel.

"He's no one," spoke Jason quickly before the Clarence could introduce himself as an AS2.

But Just as Sonny was about to open his month to speak, they were interrupted by someone stepping off the elevator. It was a muscular figure dressed in a leather jacket and dark jeans. Both men turned to look at this newcomer. "Good your here, we need to talk," spoke Sonny to the man, turning his attention away from Jason.

Jason eyes looked onto the face of this man and was taken aback by what he saw. The man, noticing Jason staring, looked back at him blankly before addressing Sonny, "Who's this?" He asked motion with his hand towards Jason.

"No one," spoke Sonny looking over at Jason before turning back to his employee, "come on inside Max, we have a lot to discuss." The two men then walked back to the penthouse, slamming the door behind them leaving Jason once again alone in the hallway with Clarence.

This night was getting stranger and stranger thought Jason to himself as his thoughts drifted to the man he had just saw. He couldn't believe that Max, the body guard was Max, Sonny's right hand man. He couldn't get over how bizarre it was seeing Max not in his normal uniform but dressed like he would had been if it had been him visiting Sonny; A leather Jacket, black t-shirt, jeans and motorcycle boots. Max even seemed to have the same hair cut as him. If he wasn't so shocked by the whole thing, he would have had a good chuckle over the sight of him.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading and please review!<p>

Julie


	5. Part:5

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

Do not own the film, It's a Wonderful Life...just kinda borrowing the idea.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Jason didn't know where to go now from here as he once again stepped into the night. He still wanted to see Sam, and see how her life would have been different if he had never been born. He assumed it would be better then what she was going through now with the rape and everything. She would be at least safe from Franco.<p>

"Where from here?" he asked over to Clarence who stood beside him on the side of the road, looking out onto the street before him.

"You tell me," answered Clarence to the mobster, "What does your heart tell you to go?" He wasn't supposed to lead Jason anywhere. It was up to him to figure it all out. He needed to find the reason why he was put on this earth.

Jason just shrugged as he wrapped his arms around himself as a harsh wind suddenly appeared. He didn't know what his heart was saying. He knew he was desperate to get home and see Sam. But that was it. He didn't know where to find her and even if he did see her what would happen then. He would just go back to how things were before, Sam hurting and Franco still at large.

There was one place he knew that he might find Sam. It was about another ten minutes from here, but he hoped that she would be there and that his search would be over. And this guy who claimed to be his guardian angel would finally get his wings or what not.

* * *

><p>He was surprised to see that Kelly's was still open as he pushed open the diner door and entered the somewhat crowded restaurant. It was filled with families and familiar faces but not the face he was looking for. He stood by the doorway with the angel beside him, looking on at the scene in front of him.<p>

He could see Michael seated at a table with Monica and his late father Allen. He did not approach them at their little table. He only watched from a far, listening carefully to their conversation.

"How did your finals go?" asked Allen to his grandson, a proud smile was plastered on his face as he looked on at the young man.

"They went okay, I guess," answered Michael honestly to his grandparents, "I won't know how I did for sure until a few weeks from now." The young man that Jason loved like a son looked so different from the boy he knew. He had the same face but there was something about his manner that was different. The boy that Jason knew was confident; he had a way of carrying himself. This boy however seemed to be unsure of himself in away. Jason wasn't a good people reader, but he knew that this wasn't his Michael.

"Well, I'm sure you passed them," spoke Monica, reassuring her grandson. Jason watched as she then placed a comforting hand on Michael's which lay resting on the table. The two of them then shared a smile. "Thanks Grandma," replied Michael.

"Oh, Monica I'm sure Michael more than just passed them. He is probably going to make the dean's list," added in Allen, "Just like his father!" Michael just nodded his head in reply at this, shrugging his shoulder as if to say "we will see."

He could tell that Monica and Allen were proud of their grandson. That he was the proud golden boy of the family, something he had never been or couldn't remember ever being.

"What's just like his father?" asked a man, that Jason had not seen in about seven years approach the table and took the empty seat beside Michael. It was his brother, A.J. He looked just like he remembered him. He had never gotten along with his brother. They were two completely different people. Jason remembered him being a snob of sorts, a kiss ass. He was always trying to rise above the great shadow that Jason Quartermaine had left behind. He always wanted his parent's approval. This was who Michael reminded him of, his true father, A.J.

"Michael's going to make the dean's list!" spoke Allen proudly, clasping a hand on his grandson's back.

A.J. seemed to frown at this notion. "I don't know about that, Dad," spoke A.J. looking from his father to his son, a look of disappointment painted across his father, "Michael's grades haven't been great this semester."

"Michael's in his second year at Yale for Medicine," whispered Clarence to Jason, "his first year he was top of his class but, his grades have suffered since courting Sonny's daughter Kristina."

A look of surprise crossed Jason's face at this last bit of news. He turned his attention to the angel, "What? Michael is dating Kristina? But that's his sister!" whispered Jason harshly to Clarence.

"No, you got it wrong," he began to explain Jason, "because you weren't around, Sonny and Carly never met. So Michael was never adopted by Sonny. And after Carly had given birth to her son, A.J had claimed his son as his own and had the Quartermaines pay her off so that he could have his son to himself. And since you weren't around to raise Michael the first year of his life, Carly had no other choice but to give up her son to his father. She needed the money at the time. So in this life, Michael and Kristina aren't siblings. They have no association with one another, except that during the summer Michael had helped her with her application to Yale."

Jason found that the only thing he could do was nod his head in response to the information he had just gotten. He had not considered any of this, that how his life had such an impact on others. A thousand questions then raced through his mind as he looked back on to the family. "So then there is no Morgan then? Michael is an only child?" asked Jason towards the angel.

"Yes, without you to get Sonny and Carly together, they never would have gotten married and had Morgan. Also with you not being around, there would be no one to name him after," pointed out Clarence to him.

Jason did not reply to this. His attention was once again on his nephew and brother.

"Every since you started seeing that Corinthos girl, your priorities have been somewhere else," continued on A.J. to his son.

"Her last name is Davis, Dad, Kristina Davis and she doesn't know her father that well," added in Michael, defending his girlfriend. He never had much freedom growing up and hated how is father put so much pressure on him to be the next award winning surgeon like him and his parents were.

"I'm sure she is a lovely girl Michael, but remember love isn't everything. They can love you one moment and drop you like that the next. Your mother is an example of this," replied A.J. towards his son before dropping the subject and turning to his father. They began to discuss the business at the hospital.

The old hatred that he harvested for his late brother came flooding back to him as he stood there listening as he disrespected Michael and Carly like that. A.J. always thought he was above, better than everyone else. It took him all his might not to go over there and punch him square in the jaw. Instead he remained calm or as calm as he could and shoved his hands into his pockets.

They stayed there for another good five minutes or so before the Quartermaines got up to leave. Jason moved to the side, out of view as the four of them approach the door of the diner. "I wonder if Emily is home yet," spoke Monica to her husband as they passed by Jason.

"I don't know, she might be. She was pulling a double shift today at the hospital. I can't image it being too busy this evening," replied Allen as he held open the door for his wife, before exiting after her.

Jason waited for them to leave before leaving himself. He had one more place to check for Sam. He was at a slight loss for words at seeing the Quartermaines like that. It didn't surprise him to see that much hadn't change with them. Except for the Michael situation. His heart went out to his nephew. He knew how much pressure the Quartermaines could put on you do succeed in life and if you fell slightly short of their expectations, it was the worst thing on earth.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed. The next part will be the one you have all been waiting for; Jason runs into Sam, how has her life turned out without Jason being in it? Please review and thanks for reading!<p>

Julie


	6. Part:6

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

Do not own the film, It's a Wonderful Life...just kinda borrowing the idea.

Thanks so much to everyone who had reviewed and stuck by this story! This will be the part which everyone has been waiting for. I hope where I take it! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>He stood on the pier looking out onto the frozen lake before him. It was late now, as he stood there thinking about her. He hadn't found her yet and he knew that he was running out of time. After leaving Kelly's he had gone to the cemetery to see if there was a chance she would be there visiting her brother's and daughter's graves. However, they weren't buried there. He could find no traces of the McCall family. He should have known this, but a part of him had been hoping. He knew there was a chance that she wouldn't even be in Port Charles or Port chuck. That if she had no ties here, she would have moved on. Not seeing the graves, he knew that there was a greater chance of that being true.<p>

But going to the cemetery had not been such a waste of time. He had walked up and down the graves, seeing who had passed and who hadn't if he had not been born. There was one grave that had taken by surprise. The grave of Robin Scorpio. He had been surprised to see her name there, written on the cold stone of the marker.

"I don't understand," he had spoke looking up at the angel, hoping he would give him some guidance has to why his friend was here.

"Don't you see Jason," began to explain Clarence, "You weren't there to save her from jumping off the bridge many years when you had first met her. She had no one else to talk her out of the act that you almost committed tonight. Strange isn't it. How one man's lives affects so many others lives. When he isn't around he leaves an awful hole."

"She killed herself," whispered Jason sadly, looking away from the angel and back onto the small marker of his friend's grave letting this information set in. He loved Robin and there had been a period in his life when he had been in love with her. He hadn't thought about how much his running into her, had saved her life that night. Tears slightly filled his eyes at this realization of how much his life had impacted others. Certain kids he loved like his own would had never been born, Morgan, Josslyne, Emma... and he couldn't forget his son Jake. Even if the boy had only lived a short life, it was still a life that would never been experienced without him.

He was now standing on the pier, up at the stars looking for guidance. Clarence was seated on the bench behind him, looking up at the sky too. It had stopped snowing by then but a cold breeze still blew off the lake, making both the men shiver. Jason had never felt so lost and lonely before. He had always thought that he just ended up hurting the people he loved most by living the life he lead. He was a dangerous man. He hadn't given much thought before how his life touched and impacted others.

Just then he was interrupted by the appearance of a certain someone. Turning around slowly, his blue eyes looked over at her as she stood far off on the pier. She hadn't noticed him yet. She was busy texting someone on her phone. She looked exactly the same as she did now, expect her hair was a little longer and lighter and she was wearing more makeup then she usually did now days. She looked a lot like the Sam from a few years back. He couldn't help but smile at seeing her.

Feeling his gaze on her, she looked up from her phone and over at him. "What?" she cried over at him in irritation.

He didn't say anything at this. He just simply shrugged his shoulders, trying to hide the smile on his face. He couldn't help himself though. He was thinking back to the first time he had met Sam. It had been an unlikely meeting. It had been back in 2003. They had been complete strangers put together in the same holding room at the Pcpd.

_He had been sitting there in the familiar holding room, hand_c_uffed to the table when the door had opened before him. He had thought it was his lawyer, Justi_c_e or the _c_op again coming to bother him. However, it had been neither. _

_His blue eyes had looked up at this petit woman, surprised to see her. They had looked at one another, neither speaking until the door was _c_losed behind her. She had looked over her shoulder at the offi_c_er but he ignored her as the door _c_losed. She had been surprised to see him there too. Her brown eyes had looked ba_c_k at him. They stared at one another for a brief moment. She had waited for him to say something. _

_However he hadn't. He had just simply stared at her blankly. He wasn't mu_c_h for small talk. _

_"Must be _c_rowded around here," she spoke towards him, shrugging her shoulders as best as she _c_ould while her hands were hand_c_uffed behind her ba_c_k. A slight smile appeared on her fa_c_e, hoping to break the tension in the room, "If they have to book up on two total strangers, huh?"_

_Her brown eyes looked deep into his. Waiting for him to say something. He looked at her blankly for a moment longer as she _c_ontinued to stand before him before shifting his eyes, to the viewing window that looked out onto the lobby. It didn't look too busy to him. "I don't think it's a mistake," he _c_ommented as he looked ba_c_k up at her._

_"Why not?" she asked b_a_ck, not missing a beat._

_"Be_c_ause they're hoping to get something out of it," he replied ba_c_k, his blue ones on_c_e again staring back at her, "Your testimony against me." He hadn't met her before, but he knew about her. He was expe_c_ting her to be surprised by what he had just said. But she wasn't or at least it had not read on her fa_c_e._

_"Oh well, I might if I had any idea of who you are," she answered, that slight smile playing on her fa_c_e again as she looked at him. He _c_ouldn't help but think how pretty she was when she smiled. If he wasn't already taken, he would have asked her out. She was sexy. He had a thing for women who wore leather, whi_c_h she was. _

_"I'm Sam," she stated, after a moment, "Sam M_cC_all. I'm in for aiding and bedding Sonny Corinthos." She lowered her gaze slightly, before looking up, shaking her long dark hair out of her fa_ce.

_"Jason Morgan," he answered, his eyes never leaving her fa_c_e as she took the seat a_c_ross from him, "Me too." He was in for the same thing she was. "Baldwin has been after me and Sonny for years. And that's the only reason why he filed _c_harges against you," he explained to her. Usually he never talked so mu_c_h to a stranger, espe_c_ially at the poli_c_e department but he felt something towards her. He wasn't sure what. She just seemed to bring something out of him that usually others _c_ouldn't. _

_"So that I would feel squeezed to testify against him?" she asked, _c_learly not pleased with this notion, "Forget about it. I don't like people telling me what to do and I _c_ertainly don't like to be manipulated" There was an edge in her voi_c_e, as she raised her eyebrows slightly, emphasizing her point as her eyes looked on at him. "Esp_e_cially by some corrupted DA."_

_He nodded his head at this. He was beginning liking this woman more and more. He _c_ould understand where she was coming from, "Good! I appre_c_iate you standing up. And I will give you any money it _c_ost you, in_c_luding your bail and I will make sure you have the best attorney available." He would do anything to prote_c_t his boss. This wouldn't be the first time he had made a deal like this to keep someone's month quiet and Sonny out of jail. _

_She stared ba_c_k at him; she didn't seem to mind what he had just offered her. She nodded her head, "Alright," she agreed. "Good enough for me!" Just then the two of them were interrupted by the door opening. Both turned their attention to the poli_c_e offi_c_er who had brought her in and a tall blonde man, Jasper Ja_c_ks._

_He just sighed at this and began to rub his forehead with his free hand. He didn't like Jax and didn't know the relationship of Sam and him but it was _c_lear they knew one another as his eyes darkened slightly as he listening to the Aussie as he_ c_omplained to the _c_op about how he was manipulating her not to press _c_harges. She was paying him no attention now as she looked on at the tall Aussie before her. _

_"You heard the man Morgan," spoke the _c_op towards him as he stepped in the room and un-handcuffed him from the table. Jax wanted to talk to her. She looked up at him, a look on her fa_c_e as she _c_hewed on her bottom lip. She _c_learly wasn't happy about the Aussie showing up out of the blue like that. She didn't need res_c_uing._

_Standing up to leave, he stole one last glan_c_e at her, before being push out of the room by the _c_op. Neither then knew that this would be the first day of the rest of their lives, the start of their great love affair..._

Coming back to reality, he blinked his eyes as she took a step towards him. Clearly she had been talking to him and he had missed everything she had said. Her brown eyes were staring into his, waiting for him to say something.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, "I didn't hear anything you said." A sudden wave of nerves coming over him.

She gave him a skeptical look at this before replying, "I was asking what were you doing out here?" It then hit him of how strange he must look to her, standing out on the edge of the pier in the middle of winter, just wearing a suit. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he looked down at his fee for a moment before looking back up at her.

"I was just thinking," he replied.

She continued to look at him questionably for a moment before smiling at him, dropping her guard slightly, "yeah I found coming out here to think helps me too," she replied softly before turning her attention onto the water before them.

Jason had the strongest urge to reach out and touch her at that moment but he knew she would just freak out at him. He didn't want to scare her away. Instead, he looked back at the angel who was still seated on the bench, noticing the man's gaze he smiled at him.

"So are you new in town or something?" asked Sam, breaking the silence between them. She had her arms crossed over her chest, trying to keep warm as it had begun to snow again.

"Um..Just passing through," he lied, his blue eyes meeting hers. He didn't know what to say to her. He wanted to ask her so many questions on her life but didn't want to seem noisy.

She nodded her head in reply, "Enjoying your stay so far?" she asked in politeness. She was clearly waiting for someone as she continued to look down at her phone.

"It's been...interesting," he answered as he thought over to all the people had had run into so far that night.

"Yeah, this town is pretty interesting...and not always in a good way," she replied to him. "I have been here for almost eight years now. I wasn't supposed to stay but I did," a sad smile suddenly appearing on her face as she looked away from him and out onto the water. She was deep in thought about something now.

Jason could guess what had made her stay but wasn't sure if he would be right. Usually he wouldn't have asked a person he had just met but Sam wasn't new to him. "Why?" he asked, drawing her once again out of her thoughts.

"It's a long story," she replied, her walls once again going up.

"I have time," he answered back, a slight smile appearing on his face.

She looked at him for a long moment, debating what his motives where. Sighing, she looked down at her phone again; whoever she was trying to contact or meet wasn't coming. "I basically got pregnant and the father convinced me to stay. Before that I had never really stayed in one place for too long," she replied, hoping that this would be enough of an answer for him.

He didn't have to ask who the father was, he knew already that story.

"So you have a child then," he stated, his blue eyes looking into her face.

"I do, a little girl," she answered honestly, a smile appearing on her face. She couldn't hide her happiness at this. She loved being a mother. Her eyes glistening at the thought of her little girl.

Jason was a little taken back by this. He hadn't been expecting this. His heart beated rapidly against his chest at the thought of the little girl that he was supposed to raise with her was alive. His blue eyes filled with hope as he looked on at her, waiting for her to continue. "How old is she?" he asked.

"She just turned four in May," she answered, looking up at him.

Jason did the math in his head; it wasn't his little girl she was talking about. Sadness then returned onto his face as he briefly looked away from her. He was disappointed; he had thought for a brief moment that she had lived.

"Do you have any children?" she asked.

"I have a son," he answered, his thoughts drifting towards Jake, who too would have been four in May. "He is four too."

"Isn't it the best age?" she asked, her smile returning to her face. "I love when they are a baby but it's nice to have them a little independent."

Jason tried to keep the sadness away from his eyes as he looked into the happiness written on her face. He was sad not only for the loss of his son but the thought that Sam would never get to experience the happiness she was experiencing now with being a mother. It then hit him, that Sam could be pregnant with Franco's child. Keeping the bitter taste that had just rose from his throat, he forced a smile. "It is," he spoke, a quick memory flashing through his mind of Jake and him playing with motorcycles at the hospital, almost a year ago. It pained him but it also gave him joy to think that his son had been a happy boy while he had been alive.

The two of them continued to make small talk to one another, as she continued to ramble on about her daughter and how she had changed her life for the better. It was about ten minutes later that they were interrupted by a figure appearing suddenly on the pier. They both looked towards this figure as they came out of the shadows.

"MOMMY!" cried a small voice as a dark haired little girl came running up towards Sam.

"Hey, Baby girl!" cried Sam in response, kneeling down to the little girl and wrapping her arms around her.

Jason watched as the little girl buried her face into her mother's neck, wrapping her arms around her.

"I missed you," spoke the little girl lifting her head off her mother's shoulder and looking up into her face.

"I missed you too," replied Sam.

The little girl then looked away from her mother, to Jason. She looked exactly like Sam, thought Jason to himself as he looked down into her dark brown eyes. "Who's he?" asked the little girl, gesturing to Jason, her eyes never leaving his face.

Sam then lifted her daughter in her arms, and turned to look at Jason. "This is my friend, Oh, I'm sorry...I didn't get your name," she spoke realizing that she had been taking to a complete stranger without getting his name.

"Jason," he answered, smiling at her.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Jason, I'm Sam. And this little one here is," she began to answer him but was cut off.

"I'm Jasmine! I'm four!" introduced the little girl to him.

He couldn't help but smile at this little ball of fire. She was Sam's daughter inside and out. Jasmine then continued to talk his ear off about how she had visited Santa at the mall and had asked him for a pony.

"Sam, who's this?" asked a man, coming up behind Sam.

Jason looked up at this and met the eyes of Lucky.

"Oh, Lucky, this is Jason, Jason this is Lucky," spoke Sam, introducing the two men to one another. A worried look then appeared on her face as she looked on the cop. Jason couldn't read their relationship with one another. He assumed that Jasmine was Lucky's but could not tell if they were still together or not.

"I just met him now, he is visiting, we were talking about our kids, he has a son," rambled on Sam, clearly nervous about how the cop was going to react.

Lucky did not say anything at this; he just simply nodded his head at this. He gave Jason one more look before turning his attention fully onto Sam. "I'm going to go, I have to meet Elizabeth and the boys," he told her, before looking over at his daughter. "And Missy, I will see you tomorrow!"

"Yes Daddy," spoke the little girl, reaching out and hugging her father, while still in Sam's arms. "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas Jazz!" spoke Lucky giving his daughter a kiss on the cheek before waving goodbye and leaving the three of them standing on the pier.

"Well, we should go," whispered Sam, looking from her daughter to Jason. "It was nice meeting you."

"It was nice meeting you too, Sam," he replied back. The two of them smiled at one another before beginning to go their separate ways.

"Have a Merry Christmas, Jason," cried Jasmine over her mother's shoulder, waving goodbye at him.

"Have a Merry Christmas too, Jasmine and Sam," he spoke back, waving back at the little girl and her mother, before they went up the stairs, leaving the pier.

Letting out a sigh, Jason moved over to where Clarence was seated and took a seat beside him, burying his face into his hands. He was suddenly overcome with emotion as he thought over everything that had just happened. He didn't know where to go from here. He hadn't expected Sam to be unhappy with life. He knew that she would be better off without him, he just hadn't expected this. In this life she had a child, something that he could not give her in the real. It was because of him that she couldn't, well until a couple months ago but it wasn't certain though if she would be able too. That she would be able to carry a baby to term. It wasn't certain if the surgery had worked.

"I thought you would be happy," spoke Clarence towards Jason as the two men looked out onto the water. It had stopped snowing again. "You got to see Sam."

Jason didn't say anything at this. He didn't want to say that he was happy because he honestly wasn't. It hurt to see Sam once again with Lucky to see that they had created a child together. "How can I be happy?" he asked angry to the angel. "Sam is happier here, then with me. She finally got her little girl! Something I could never give her!"

"Sam might have a daughter but she is not happy in this life. After giving birth to her daughter, Lucky had left her, going back to his former love, Elizabeth. They have a son together too, the same age as your son would be, four. Sam has only stayed, so that her daughter would have a home to live in. She hadn't wanted her daughter to be raised like she had moving from place to place. It hasn't been easy on her though. She is a single working mom with no family besides her daughter and best friend, Carly."

"Wait, Sam and Carly are friends?" asked Jason, a smile appearing on his face at this. He could never see them being friends. They always seemed to hate one another.

"Yes, good friends. Without having you to fight over, the two women have grown close. Sam works for Carly at the Haunted Star," explained the angel. "Sam has no other family in Port chuck besides her and her daughter. Her brother Danny is still alive but Sam doesn't see him much. And since he never died, she never found out she was adoptive and had your help to find out that Alexis was her mother. Without you Jason, her life has not been fulfilled. "

Jason didn't say anything at this. He was lost in his thoughts; thinking about what Clarence had told him was true. That Sam's life was not the same without him. That even know she had a child, she wasn't happy. Her life was lonely. Like it had been before she had come into his. He then thought about all the danger his life brought to hers though from Manny going after her and shooting her in the back, to her not being able to have a baby, to Franco and the rape. How she might be carrying his child? He didn't want to think about it but it was there.

"Don't you see Jason, you had a wonderful life. You might had some rough times but who doesn't?" asked the angel. "You have friends and family who love you and care for you deeply. Your death would have a great affect on all those we have visited today. You had a wonderful life. Don't you see what a shame it would be to throw it all away?"

Then like that it didn't matter. Like a sudden light going off in his mind, he saw what had been there all along. That it didn't matter if she was pregnant with Franco's baby or not. They would get through it. They had been through so much together, that this would just be another thing to overcome. He loved Sam and didn't want to give her up. Leaving her, would just hurt her more. Like last time, it had not done anything good. It was in that moment, he realized what he wanted. He wanted to go home. He wanted to live and not to think about what if. Sam deserved more than that. His family and friends deserved more than that from him.

"I want to go home," he spoke, looking over at Clarence, "I want to live! I don't care what happens to me, just get me back to Sam, get me back to my family, to my friends. Please just help me!" he began to beg. "I want to live again!" He looked away for a brief moment from the angel, as tears rolled down his cheeks as sudden emotion came over him.

"I want to live again," he spoke again, turning to where the angel had just sat. However, he was no longer there beside him.

Clarence was gone.

* * *

><p>Thanks so much for reading! The last part will be the last! Please review!<p>

Julie


	7. Part:7

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

Do not own the film, It's a Wonderful Life...just kinda borrowing the idea.

So this will be the last part! Hope you enjoy! I made it a happy and fluffy as I could. I thought we could all use a pick me up from this weeks show. So sad!

Thanks so much for everyone who has read and review from the beginning. I loved hearing how you liked it as much as I enjoyed writing it. If you want me to do another story like this, just leave a review! Or private message me!

* * *

><p>Jason rose to his feet and looked all around him but there was no sign of the old man who had been his companion for most of the night. He was in utter confusion now as he looked out onto the lake. He had thought that once he told Clarence that he wanted to live. That he would immediately end up back up at the penthouse. However, that was not the case. He was still on the pier, alone now. He didn't know if he was alive or stuck in this other universe.<p>

As he stood on the pier, thinking about what to do next there was the sudden sound of footsteps coming down the stairs towards were he stood. His attention turned to the figure, wondering if it was Clarence returning. However, it wasn't. It was Mac.

"Morgan," he spoke, confronting Jason.

Jason's heart skipped a beat at this. He knew his name. "You know who I am?" he stated at the officer.

"Of course I know who you are Morgan," spoke the commissioner towards the mobster. There was a look of confusion on his face, how would he not know about Jason. He had been dealing with him and Sonny for years. "Anyways, I thought I would let you know that your family is waiting for you," explained the commissioner to him.

"My family," he stated.

"Yes Morgan, your family. Robin called me, told me she was worried about you running out on a party of some sorts. I told her there wasn't much I could do about that. But then, I got a phone call in about your motorcycle being crashed outside the city. I'm surprised you left your bike there, but it was pretty damaged," explained Mac to Jason. He wasn't normally this nice to him but it was the holidays. And he had promised his niece that he would find the mobster and bring him home. He had people worried about him.

Jason just stood looking at the commissioner, listening to him go on about his bike. He remembered crashing it into a tree before the craziness of the night had happened. "You okay Morgan?" Mac asked sounding a little concerned as he looked on at the mobster. "You're lip is bleeding," he added. He wondered if he had hit his head during the crash, he didn't seem to be acting like his self.

"It is?" asked Jason, placing a finger on his lower lip, which was swollen to the touch. Looking down at his hand, there was sure enough blood on it. A smile appeared suddenly on his face at this. He was alive.

"I got to go," he stated suddenly at Mac. Realizing that he had to get home to Sam, to the party.

"Maybe we should take you to GH and get you checked out," suggested Mac, clearly convinced that something had happened to Jason. However, he ignored him as he ran up the stairs of the pier, and began to run through the snow cover streets. He had only one place on his mind now. He needed to get home.

He could never remember being so nervous to enter his own house but he was at that moment as he stepped off the elevator. He didn't know how much time had passed since he had left. He felt like it had been days since that night of the party but in reality an hour or two had only passed since he had stormed out of the penthouse.

As he approached the door, he was about to knock when he felt a sudden weight in his pocket of his suit jacket. Frowning at this, he reached into it and withdrawn his keys. He did not question this as he slid the key into lock and began to open the door. Nothing seemed to surprise him now. It had been a strange night.

* * *

><p>There was a brief awkward silence as he stood in the doorway, looking into the Penthouse. Everyone was still there. They were all seated around the television watching a movie. Everyone had their attention turned to him. "Jason," cried Carly, suddenly standing up from her spot on the couch and rushing to her best friend. She had been worried about him. They all had been.<p>

He was caught off guard for a brief second as he felt the blonde's sudden embrace. "It's nice to see you too," he murmured, hugging her back before looking over her shoulder. His eyes looked around the room, searching for that one person he wanted to see more then ever. It was then he spotted her, she had just returned from the kitchen, followed by her mother.

"Your home," she stated as he pulled away from Carly and went to his wife. He couldn't read her expression as she looked up at him. He couldn't tell if she was till mad at him or not. He knew she didn't want to make a scene in front their friends and family. He had already done that tonight. He didn't say anything, as he reached out and pulled her towards him. He just needed to feel her in his arms. She resisted slightly at first but soon surrendered to his embrace.

"You're bleeding," observed Sam as she looked up at his face.

"Yeah," he stated, "I crashed my bike!"

"You crashed your bike!" she answered in shock. "Are you okay?" she asked suddenly in a panic.

"Sam, I'm fine!" he reassured her. "I'm alive!"

"Well. Don't scare me like that I again," she replied back at him.

"I promise I won't. I won't ever leave you again. I have seen what life is like without you and I don't like it. I need you," he whispered. "I love you!", he then turned his attention to everyone else, "i am graceful to have all of you in my life. I'm also sorry about my behaviour early." After seeing how his life affected all of their's, he was truly happy to be alive.

"We forgive you, Jason," spoke Monica, smiling at her son.

"it wouldn't be holidays without someone storming out," added Edward, smiling at his looked at them both and smiled. He was graceful Ito have them in his life.

* * *

><p>A few moments later, the movie was back on. However Jason was paying no attention on it, he was too busy enjoying his wife. "I love you!" He whispered towards heAaas he continued to hold her in his arms. He never wanted to let her go. As he looked into her eyes, it didn't matter anymore if she was pregnant. He wouldn't let Franco affect him any longer.<p>

"I love you too," she replied just before pulling him into a kiss. She wasn't mad at him anymore for his behaviour early. She was just happy that he was home, safe and alive.

"Awww, So romantic!" kooed Molly as she watched the couple reunite.

"SHHHH," whispered Kristina at her little sister, "This is the best part of the movie!" She cried as she reached for the remote and turned up the volume on the screen. Everyone then turned their attention back onto the movie that was playing.

A sound of a bell, rang out from the television, filling the room.

"Look Daddy. Teacher says, every time a bell rings, an angel gets his wings!" cried the voice of the little girl on the screen as she looked onto her father's face.

The man on the screen smiled up at his daughter at this, "That's right, that's right!" He then kisses the crown on the little girl before looking upwards and winking, " Attaboy, Clarence." Spoke the man. The sounds of music then fills the room as the movie comes to an end a moment later.

"What movie was that?" asked Jason towards Sam.

Sam looked at him for a moment before replying, "It's a wonderful life! Have you never seen it?" she asked, not surprised that he hadn't. Jason wasn't really a movie fan.

However, just as he was about to open his month, the sudden sound of church bells could be heard from outside, as the clock struck midnight. It was officially Christmas. "I guess an angel gets his wings," joked Alexis, as she wrapped an arm around her youngest daughter. Every one to laugh at this but Jason. A cold chill then ran down his spine as what this all meant. He could help but smile a little as he wrapped his arms tighter around Sam and kissed her forehead before looking upwards. "Attaboy, Clarence," he whispered to the angel up above.

"Merry Christmas Everyone!" cried Emma, suddenly standing up from her spot on the couch. The little girl was wide awake still.

"Merry Christmas!" cried everyone back.

* * *

><p>Thanks so much for reading, please review!<p>

julie


End file.
